Sleeping Beauty
by Little Otaku
Summary: Another festival comes,and Seigaku has no choice but to comply and do a play.Much to their dismay,they were given Sleeping Beauty!How would a boy's tennis club deal with this?Much worse,the prince becomes the princess! FujiXRyo
1. Chapter 1

**This is a revised version of Chapter 1. Sorry**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**--**

It was a normal day. Yes, with normal morning practice or maybe not. Atobe decided to hold another festival involving Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai. Too bad, Seigaku was told to hold a play. What's worse was they were doing Sleeping Beauty.

"Why is a boy's tennis club doing 'Sleeping Beauty'!?'" Momo exclaimed.

What he said was true though. Yes, it was for entertainment but nonetheless it seemed like a skit more than a play. Of course, everyone didn't want to play any embarrassing roles; hence, almost every role was for a female. They were lucky if they would only be chosen to be extras. The true unlucky ones were the regulars because they had the lead roles. In the end, they just decided to draw sticks, with the role written on the other end. There were victory screams, there were cries of depressions and there were just silent frustrations.

"Heh, why am I the queen, nya?!?!" Kikumaaru squealed while waving his arms up and down.

"Everyone gather!" Tezuka ordered

The all gave back the sticks to Inui while the guy wrote down their roles.

"Then I will announce the main roles." Inui grinned and his glasses flickered.

"Tezuka – king , Kikumaru – queen , KawamuraMomoshiroKaidoh – fairies , Oishi – maid , I am – " Inui still didn't read his until the last moment. When he read his role, he turned to sand.

"AH! Inui-senpai has gone blank again!" Momo exclaimed

As Inui disappeared into nothingness, they read what he dropped. Their jaws dropped and despaired for the guy when they read his role. 'Witch'

"Hoi!! Inui, left out the main roles!!" the acrobatic player wailed.

Inui didn't continue because all the sticks that were drawn weren't returned completely. Inui didn't continue because he didn't know who were the prince and princess, or did he? Since Inui didn't join the drawing of lots, there were only two possible persons left. They looked at the two tensais. The only thing they're thinking right now is who is who. They finally got the message when ne freshman was glaring at the one he picked to get, not only that, it was like he had a deadly aura that said if you come closer I'll bite you to death. It was so obvious what he got as his role, who would get mad if you're the prince, since all of them was male. Even though that was settled, nobody dared to approach the irritated prodigy, well, except for one slightly excited tensai.

"Echizen, what did you get?" Fuji feigning innocence and looking over Echizen's shoulder.

He just had to submit to sarcasm, which irritated Ryoma the most! He started glaring intently at Fuji. Others could swore he was ready to rip the guy's het out. The glare, however, didn't stop Fuji from snatching and reading the drawed lot. He wouldn't dare to piss the boy more would he?

"So, you got the role of the princess? I think it's perfect for you, Echizen." Fuji said again acting all innocent.

He did dare to piss off the poor boy. As the others were about to laugh, Ryoma gave the deadliest glare of his life, even Tezuka tried his best not to flinch, to warn them.

"Fuji – prince , and Echizen – princess." Suddenly, Inui came back from the dead.

"Tomorrow, you'll be getting you're lines. Atobe will be delivering them to your houses. Everyone, you are all dismissed." Tezuka said as plainly as ever.

"Thank you for today." Everybody said in chorus. They started to pack their stuff and went on home.

"Echizen, is it okay if I walk home with you." Fuji said pacing with Ryoma's speed.

Another glare. It said stay away or I'll kill you. But, why would the great tensai be affected by this? To him it was an entrance to annoy the boy more.

"Have you ever wore a dress before?"

He just had to start a conversation as irritating as this! Instead of a response he was given another glare. The boy wonder walked faster, obviously trying to get away from the annoying guy before he could really massacre him.

"Echizen, where are you going?"

Leave me alone!

"Echizen, you're past your house."

Ryoma blushed. He was too annoyed to notice his surroundings.

"Well, this is where we separate. See you tomorrow," Fuji continued his path.

Ryoma just bowed a little and opened the front gate but before he could pass the gate, he heard

"my _princess._"

'I'll kill him' was all Ryoma had in his mind. He wanted to rest and forget about everything for a while but fate seemed like it wanted to torture him a bit.

"Ryoma-san, welcome back."

"Aa, I'm back."

"Ryoma, you're rather late. Come here and have dinner."

He was surprised to hear his mother. She said that she was going to be late today.

"Hai, okaa-san." He removed his shoes and let go of his bag before he went to the kitchen.

He couldn't be more happy to see a delicious Japanese cooked dinner before him. He quickly sat down while ignoring his father beside him.

"Itadakimasu." He said before he started eating.

"Yo, seishounen. You were late because of some festival, right?"

Why did the food suddenly taste bad?

"Kind of."

"Is that true? Ryoma, what is your club doing for the festival?"

They just had to ask, and here he was forgetting all about it.

"Nothing much." He said before taking another bite.

"Really? This pamphlet here says you're doing a play and you're doing. . . . . let's see. . . . ." his father read the piece if paper further and started to laugh, "I can't believe it!! It's too funny!"

"May I see oji-sama? Let's see it says 'Sleeping Beauty'. What's wrong with that?"

Soon, she realizes and blushes.

"Where did you get that, oyaji?"

"It was delivered. I was surprised a large limousine came by and a man in a black suit handed it to me saying it was from Atobe-sama." his mother suddenly went beside him to give a glass of juice.

'Curse you, Monkey King! I promise I'll get back at you! Next time, you won't have an inch of hair left on your stupid face!'

His mother handed something to him. It was wrapped but it felt like a book.

"That was also given to me for you. I wanted to open it but I know you wouldn't like that."

Ryoma unwrapped it a bit. They all read simultaneously what was written on the cover. It read 'Sleeping Beauty script for the one playing the. . . . . Before they could see what was written next Ryoma buried it in his arms.

"Hoi, seishounen, we weren't finished! What role did you get?" the old man started teasing him

"Yadda!"

"Ryoma." He could hear his mother's calm pleading.

"Yadda!"

"Ryoma-san."

"Yadda!"

He quickly made a get away but as he was leaving the kitchen, he didn't notice Karupin and accidentally tripped. The book flew back to the kitchen, the cover very visible. Ryoma started to rub his head and quickly turned when he heard his dad laughing his heart out.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

--

**A/N**

**Sorry about this, it was midnight when I typed this so I was very careless. The mistake was in the beginning part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me if it gets a bit boring. It gets harder to do every step near to the end. Do you guys like RyoXSaku? I have a story stored in my notebook. I still liked them to be together back then . . . . but I was introduced to shounen-ai and yaoi a few years later, so I became fond of pairing Ryoma and other cool characters in this anime.**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

There was laughter that covered the whole house.

"Haha! Pri. . . .prin. . . . .princess!? It suits you. . seishounen. Hahaha!!"

"Sugoi! Ryoma-san is the princess? Oba-san." Nanako stared excitingly at Rinko.

"Is that true? Then we should start making his dress!" Rinko put her hands together.

Ryoma quickly got up and took the script. What is with this family? Their getting excited on what kind of dress they should make and it was for HIM!

"Stop it, okaa-san! That stupid Monkey King will prepare everything anyway."

"Monkey King?" Nanako placed a finger on her cheek.

"Atobe."

"Ryoma, stop calling others like that."

"Hai."

"Anyway, you said it was Atobe-kun right? Then I'll just ask him if I could make it myself."

"Okaa-san!" he wailed as he marched right after his mother going to the phone.

He was lucky the phone started ringing and his mother quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Good evening. Is Ryoma there?"

"Who's this?"

"I'm Fuji, one of his senpais."

"Please wait." Rinko covered the phone and started talking to Ryoma.

"What is Atobe-kun's phone number?"

"Like hell if I know!"

"That's fine." She returned to Fuji.

"Fuji-kun, may I ask if you have Atobe-kun's number?"

Fuji could feel a deadly aura at the other side of the line. He quickly knew it was Ryoma but he wasn't sure of the sudden threatening so he answered truthfully.

"Yes, I do."

"Okaa-san!!" Ryoma yelled but was heard then struggling from restraint.

"Can you tell it to me?"

"No problem. It's . . . . . ." he dictated.

"Arigato, Fuji-kun. Here, Ryoma." She gave Ryoma the phone after writing what she asked from Fuji.

"Okaa-san, really! Hello, Fuji-senpai, what is it?" his voice still indicated he was irritated.

"Tomorrow, would you like to go to school early to practice some lines?"

"Why?" his voice narrowed

"Well, most parts of the play are about the prince and Sleeping Beauty and not to mention the _**finale**_."

Ryoma shuddered at the thought. "Fine." It was embarrassing to practice their scenes if they had a lot of company so it was better if they were alone but that doesn't mean he's okay with everything!

"That's good to hear. Then, see you tomorrow."

"Hai. Good night, senpai."

After that conversation, he could see Nanako and Rinko already trying to decide the colors and designs for the dress. He didn't want his mother calling Atobe. Sheesh, the diva himself would obviously choose something very flashy to satisfy his tastes and his mother and cousin might make it too much with their girliness. He couldn't wait for this week to end. Next morning, he was woken up by Karupin's sudden jumping onto him. He was glad for that or else he would miss his appointment with Fuji. He left home with eating only half a toast. Reaching the school, he tried to search for Fuji but there was still no one in there. Wow, it was his first time to be the first student in school. But, now he's bored and went to sleep, leaning on a tree near the tennis court.

--

A warm feeling, there's a voice who is it? Ryoma wondered if he was having a weird dream. Soon, he heard "Then I shall kiss the princess and free her from this curse."

'Princess? Isn't that my role? Wait, did. . . . . he say. . . . . . . . KISS?!' Ryoma quickly opened his eyes and saw Fuji's face so close to his and their lips only centimeters apart. He could tell because he could feel the tensai's warm breath on his lips. He quickly pushed Fuji away and turned to the opposite direction trying to hide his reddened face.

"W-What do you think you're doing, F-Fuji-senpai?" he tried his best to hide the trembling of his voice.

"Well, I was practicing my lines."

Ryoma turned back to him and growled. "You shouldn't do that when I'm asleep!"

Fuji just chuckled, reached out his hand and brushed some of Ryoma's bangs from his face.

"But Sleeping Beauty was in a spell and wouldn't wake up, so I had no choice."

Ryoma glared and gave the impression 'Don't you dare joke around with me.'

"I was joking. You were perfect sleeping like that and I couldn't help but practice my lines when you were in that state."

"Yeah, practically tried to kiss me, taking the advantage of the situation!"

"I was going to pull out before we kissed you know."

"Like I'll believe that, you were less than a second away from kissing me." He crossed his arms.

"Fine." His arm circled Ryoma's waist and pulled him closer. "So what if I did try to kiss you?"

The sudden feeling of Fuji's body close to his made him red and he tried to break free but failed. Fuji leaned closer making Ryoma flinch.

"We were gonna kiss anyway, so I'm just making you get used to it." he whispered very close to Ryoma's ear

Ryoma feeling the warm breath on his ear made him gasp. Fuji quickly pulled away and stood up. He offered his hand to Ryoma and helped him up. The boy didn't move at all. Fuji tried to calm him.

"Don't worry. I'll make the kiss as pleasurable as possible."

"That didn't help." he muttered

"Well, you better hurry up because morning practice is going to start soon. You were sound asleep for so long. No wonder the role suits you." he teased walking away

"Geez, weren't we supposed to practice together?" he said softly so only he himself can hear it, but, Fuji unfortunately heard it. And shouted back.

"Yes we did. You were perfect a while ago."

"That doesn't count!!" Ryoma also shouted back

--

"Everybody, gather!" Tezuka ordered and the regulars complied. "The festival is on Friday, so we have three days left. From today until the festival, all tennis practices will be postponed. We will practice our lines instead."

And so they did as Tezuka ordered. The whole day was funny! Atobe had already asked the school's permission for Seigaku Tennis Club to be excused from their studies, so they could commit themselves in practicing. The non-regular members were lucky. Some acted as guards. They only needed to stand there and act to protect the baby when the witch shows up. Some were the guests for the princess' birth and they only have to pretend to be talking to one another and act surprised at the presence of the witch. In the end, only Tezuka and Fuji was lucky among the regulars. Oishi would only stand beside Ryoma or Kikumaru, but, doing it in a dress wouldn't make him count as lucky. Kikumaru by the minute was getting used to it, he was actually getting excited. The true unlucky ones were Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Kawamura. Their bodies being well-built and all would make them look hilarious in a dress, worse they had to wear wings and hold wands, worst was while they were in fairy costume they would be hung a bit to make an impression that they were flying, which was hard because they were heavy. Ryoma thought he was the most unlucky, but when he thought of the witch, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Inui. Practice was hilarious, well the regulars were. Inui always go blank, while two fairies bicker as they made mistakes with their lines and one fairy trying to pull them away from one another. The queen and maid were starting to get dramatic, while the king was stoic as ever. Lastly, the prince was flirting with the princess, making the princess glare straightly at him as if he was throwing sharp daggers at the smiling prince. The atmosphere was much the same. They were more than glad if it just ended.

--

After school, Ryoma made a quick escape to his house. The preparations were killing him! Well, not only him, but you get the picture. He just wanted to sleep already! He saw a limousine in front of his house and hurried to see what was happening. He felt a migraine when a certain grey-haired went out of the door of his house.

"Monkey King! What are you doing here?" he pointed

"Brat, I told to stop calling me that." he tried to get back his composure. He brushed his hair showingly and smirked. "Your mother was very insisting in making your costume, so ore-sama brought all the materials she needed, I even brought top fashion designs ore-sama picked myself and a professional tailor to assist her."

Wow, Atobe listened to someone? Ryoma couldn't believe what he was hearing. As he was about to ask about how his mom made Atobe surrender to her request, he saw his mom walk out the door.

"Ryoma, welcome back. Atobe-kun, thank you for accepting my request."

"A pleasure." he lifted Rinko's hand and placed a kiss.

Is Ryoma dreaming? Then, he heard screaming.

"You still here? I told you to go already." His father sounded mad for some reason.

"Atobe-kun, thank you again." his mother said once more before going inside with Nanjirou.

"You have an exceptional mom, brat."

"Monkey King, don't tell me you're . . . . . . ." Ryoma was giving him a disgusted look

"Ore-sama knows what you're thinking, so stop. It's not like that. Ore-sama have just come to admire her."

"How did mom seduce you?" bluntly speaking as always

"Think what you want, I still have some work to attend to. The festival is just around the corner, so good luck. . . . . ." he patted Ryoma's shoulder before he went to his limousine ". . . . .**Sleeping Beauty**."

"Stupid Monkey King!!" he shouted and cursed the guy as he left laughing.

When he went in it was stuffy. How many materials did that Atobe give her? Just walking around was a pain. He groaned at the place and went straight to his room.

"Ah, Ryoma-san, dinner is ready."

"I'm fine, not hungry." He closed the door shut.

--

It was the same routine the next day, but he was surprised that the stupid fabrics and frames for the dress was gone.

"Ryoma-sama, you're early." He was greeted with a blond while he was going to the kitchen.

"Who are you?" 'Oh, that Monkey King did say he hired a tailor.' he bowed

"Utsumi. Nice to meet you." She flashes a smile.

"Yeah, same here." he managed to give off a smile

"Ryoma-san, breakfast is ready."

After breakfast (an irritating one because his dad kept teasing him), he quickly prepared for school and was about to leave when he remembered something he hadn't seen since he got home yesterday.

"Karupin!" he quickly went to the kitchen and calling Nanako and Nanjirou's attention. "Have you seen Karupin?"

They both shook their heads. He was about to run to his room when they heard Rinko scream.

"Karupin!! Stop playing with the threads! Bad kitty! Utsumi-chan, I need help."

The one called went straight to her room.

"Is Mom still at it?"

"Obaa-san really wants to make you a great gown. I'm also helping later so we can finish it the night before you're play."

"Go wild, seishounen. Don't worry, I'll get a lot of pictures."

"Why don't you guys just stop." he exited and went to school.

--

The countdown to their downfall starts. Their last day of practice ended and tomorrow was the day of the play.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . . **

--

**A/N**

**Okay, I accidentally lengthened the chapter. Please tell me every mistake you see. And tell me if it's not to your liking. ^_^**


End file.
